YYH Version of Snow White
by Sakura Takanouchi
Summary: The title basically says it all! YYH cast playing the roles of the book version of Snow White. Come on in, y'all. (Translation: R&R)


YYH Version of Snow White

By Sakura Takanouchi

Once upon a time, there was a queen who bore a child whom she named Yukina. Soon after that, the queen died. 

Awhile later, the king took a second wife, whose name was Genkai. She was very vain and cruel to Yukina. Every day, Queen Genkai went to her magical mirror. 

She asked it, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, tell me I'm the fairest one of all or I'll break your face in!" And then the mirror, fearing any personal injury but still being the smart aleck that he is, replied, "Sadly enough, old hag, you are the fairest of all." 

This was true, partly because just about everyone in her kingdom was very ugly, and because Genkai had found a special cure for her wrinkles. 

As all this was going on, Yukina grew up. One day, the queen asked the mirror again, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, tell me I'm the fairest one of all or I'll break your face in!" The mirror was bound by the truth, although knowing his face would be shattered, he had to answer. "Queen Genkai, it is true that you are fair, but your stepdaughter Yukina is many times more beautiful than you." The Queen was getting very angry. She was turning green with envy. She decided to summon the expert huntsman Kurama and have him take Yukina into the forest and kill her. Although Genkai was a psychic, and could've destroyed Yukina whenever it pleased her, she was far too lazy to accomplish such a great task. "Yes, queen Genkai, I shall do your bidding," Kurama said. He then summoned Yukina to come with him into the forest. He was drawing his rose whip and was about to cut her into a million pieces, when Yukina said, "Please, Kurama, spare my life." Kurama, moved with pity towards all ningenkai, decided to kill a wild boar, cut out his organs, and take them to the queen instead of Yukina. He then told Yukina to run into the forest. "Run into the forest," he told her. "Okay!" She said, and ran. 

Although Yukina was not a stranger to the forest and had many animal friends, she was quite scared. She ran and ran, until she could not run any farther. She was about to collapse when she saw a tiny cottage and decided to enter. Everything in the cottage was small. There were seven small chairs and seven small beds. There were also seven cups and dishes and sets of silverware. She decided to eat a little, and then went to sleep.

When it was dark outside, the door to the cottage burst open and in came seven small people! They soon saw the mess that Yukina had made.

The first one said, " Who has been eating from my plate?"

The second said," Who has taken some of my bread?"

The third, "Who has been sitting on my chair?"

(This is starting to sound REALLY familiar-I bet ya can't guess what's coming next)

The fourth one said," Give Me Your Soul!"

(Whoa, That was strange. I'm the authoress, and I never expected this...hey!)

The fifth, sixth, and finally seventh went about in the manner of the first, second, and third, but not fourth, dwarfs. Then, the fourth spied Yukina sleeping in a bed. "I'll take your soul!" he screamed. This woke up Yukina, who panicked and turned him into ice. "Sorry," she muttered. She then realized that there were six more. They were going to kill her, but when they noticed how beautiful she was, they decided to not take her soul. "What is your name?" The first dwarf, whose name was Koenma, asked. "My name is Yukina," she answered. They then struck a deal that Yukina could stay with them if she cooked their meals, cleaned their house, and did other laborious tasks with no pay, then she could live here. Yukina was so happy (and maybe a little drunk from the wine) that she accepted to their deal.

Back in the castle, The Queen Genkai, thinking that Yukina was gone, started asking the mirror again. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, tell me I'm the fairest one of all!" The mirror, now being held together with Scotch tape, didn't want to say the words that he knew would make him have to switch to duck tape, but he had to. "Old hag, you are the most fair here, but over the mountains far away, where the seven dwarfs stay, Yukina will always be more fair than you." (Hey! I made a rhyme!) The queen got angry again. He then knew that the huntsman Kurama had deceived her. She then could never rest until she had killed Yukina. 

She was struck with another idea when she was eating her dinner the next night. She disguised herself as an old lady so that Yukina wouldn't recognize her, and then grabbed a basket filled with ribbon and set out for the cottage of the seven dwarfs, wherever that may be.

About a half-hour later, she found the cottage of the seven dwarfs. She knocked on the door and called," Please buy some of my goods, I am but an old peddler lady and have no money. Please buy a ribbon." Yukina, feeling pity for the old woman, decided to buy one. The old lady threw the lace around Yukina's neck and strangled her so she was unconscious. She then walked away, back to her castle, feeling ever so triumphant.

That same night, when the dwarfs came home, they found Yukina lying on the ground unconscious. Koenma removed the ribbon, seeing it was causing her lack of air. He could tell this because fact: Yukina's head was turning purple. That would never do in The Yu Yu Hakusho version of Snow White.

Yukina's skin color returned to its normal state, and soon she woke up. The dwarfs warned her not to let anyone in, and scolded her for being so careless. 

Back at Queen Genkai's castle, she was feeling like she should ask the mirror again." Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, tell me I'm the fairest one of all or I'll send you straight to goodwill!" The mirror, now a mass of glass shards, had to tell the truth again. " NO!" he yelled. "Ayie! What is this!" Genkai was getting all worked up again. She then devised a new plan. She would make a poisoned apple, but only on one side, and feed the poisoned part to Yukina. "At last, I will be the fairest in the land!" 

The next day, the queen, disguised as a farmwoman, came to the cottage of the seven dwarfs. "Open up, and buy a nice fresh apple," she called. "I'm not allowed to let anyone in," Yukina answered. But the Queen was so persuasive, she convinced Yukina to open the door. "Look, if you're not sure I'll cut this apple in two, and you can have this part." She began to saw away at the apple. Yukina, really wanting the other half, thinking it would taste so much better but then deciding that she didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings, took a bite. She fell on the floor dead. The queen sneaked away, saving her rejoicing and party for the castle. 

The dwarfs came back to the cottage at nightfall, and found her dead. Suspecting the evil stepmother, they searched for any poisoned items, but could not find any. Yukina was dead. 

They mourned her and felt that they could not bury her in the ground, so they had a transparent coffin built and had it placed on the mountainside, so that Yukina's animal friends, and Kurama the hunter, could mourn her death along with the dwarfs. 

It so happens that a young prince by the name of Kuwabara Kazuma (the stupid) (and ugly) was traveling by and stopped at the dwarfs' house to stay the night. When he saw Yukina, he fell in love and felt that he could never leave her. He foolishly told the dwarves and asked to have her coffin to take with her. As he was walking, Kuwabara tripped and fell on the coffin. It caused that the piece of the apple that Yukina had taken a bite out of had rid itself of her throat, and therefore had no effect on her. She sat up, but could not escape the canopy of glass. She had to wait for Prince Kuwabara the stupid and ugly to wake up and realize that she was awake. He did, eventually, and freed her. He then proposed to her. Yukina was a bit startled, for she did think that he was a bit stupid and ugly, but she was grateful to him for saving her, and agreed. She then had the Queen Genkai exiled for all eternity, because bad guys just don't die. Then, she started her own kingdom with the prince and lived happily ever after.

The End

Moral of the Story

The bad guys just don't die; but then again, neither do the good ones. Or the cute ones...

Second Moral of the Story

If you do not click the little purple button at the bottom of the screen then you will face the wrath of drunken monkeys.

Third Moral of the Story

It would be very nice of you to check out my other fan-fiction, and read/review them, too! *Shameless advertising*

This has been a fanfic by the great and sparkly

Sakura Takanouchi

(Get on outta here now, y'all)


End file.
